bajo su poder
by mellarkcullen
Summary: Estaba en sus manos… ¡y fuera de control! Imposible, exasperante e irresistible. Peeta Mellark era el paciente más difícil al que había tenido que cuidar Katniss en toda su vida. El arrogante millonario griego estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo.**ADAPTACION** la historia le pertenece a jane porter
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba en sus manos… ¡y fuera de control!**

Imposible, exasperante e irresistible. Peeta Mellark era el paciente más difícil al que había tenido que cuidar Katniss en toda su vida. El arrogante millonario griego estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo, por eso le costaba tanto aceptar la ceguera temporal provocada por un accidente de helicóptero y se negaba a quedar a la merced de cualquier empleado... ¡sobre todo si se trataba de una mujer!

Sola con Peeta en su lujoso retiro, Katniss no podía evitar sentir toda la fuerza de su carisma sexual, algo que iba a obligarla a irse... como habían hecho las otras siete enfermeras que lo habían atendido antes que ella. Sin embargo Peeta se negaba a dejarla marchar y estaba dispuesto a utilizar todas las armas de las que aún disponía… entre las que estaba su potente masculinidad.


	2. prologo

Prólogo

El helicóptero golpeó contra la pendiente rocosa de la montaña nevada. El cristal se fragmentó, el metal se aplastó y unas llamas rojas salieron del motor, convirtiendo lo que Peeta Mellark sabía que era un blanco glacial en una titilante danza de fuego y hielo.

Incapaz de ver, luchó con el cinturón de seguridad. El aparato se ladeó, deslizándose unos centímetros. El fuego ardía por doquier y el calor lo rodeó. Volvió a tirar del cinturón de seguridad. El cierre estaba atascado.

El humo le quemó los pulmones.

«La vida y la muerte», pensó. La vida y la muerte se reducían a eso. Y las decisiones de vida o muerte no eran diferentes que otras decisiones. Se hacía lo que se debía sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Peeta había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y las consecuencias no habían pensado en él.

A medida que el fuego se tornaba más sonoro, el helicóptero se movió otra vez cuando la nieve cedió.

«Dios mío». Alargó las manos, pero no encontró nada a lo que agarrarse mientras caían por la cara de la montaña. «Otra avalancha», pensó, ensordecido por el inagotable rugido…

Y luego nada.

Capítulo 1

—No. No estoy interesado. Dígale que se marche. La voz profunda y ronca no podía ser otra que la del propio Peeta Mellark.

De pie en el vestíbulo fuera de la biblioteca, Katniss Hatchet respiró hondo, afirmando su determinación. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero nada en el caso de Peeta Mellark lo había sido. Ni el accidente, ni la rehabilitación ni el emplazamiento de su mansión.

Había tardado dos días en llegar desde Londres: un vuelo de Londres a Atenas, un trayecto interminable en coche desde Atenas hasta Esparta, y por último, un traqueteante viaje en carro tirado por burro para subir a esa montaña ridículamente inaccesible.

No entendía por qué alguien, y mucho menos un hombre que no podía caminar ni ver, querría vivir en un antiguo monasterio construido en una pendiente rocosa de Taygetos, la montaña más alta del Peloponeso. Pero una vez allí, no pensaba marcharse.

—Kyrios. Ha hecho un largo viaje…

Katniss reconoció la otra voz que sonó desde el interior de la biblioteca como la del criado que le había abierto la puerta.

—Ya estoy harto de la condenada ayuda de First Class Rehab. De primera, un cuerno.

Katniss cerró los ojos y soltó el aliento despacio, contando hasta diez. Su personal de Atenas le había dicho que era un viaje largo hasta el antiguo monasterio.

Le habían dicho que llegar hasta el severo paisaje con imponentes vistas era casi tan agotador como cuidar del señor Mellark.

Pero ella había creído estar preparada. Había creído saber en qué se metía.

Así como había creído saber en qué se metía cuando aceptó proporcionarle al señor Mellark tratamiento en su casa después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital francés.

En ambos casos se había equivocado.

El viaje lento y traqueteante la había dejado algo mareada y con el estómago revuelto, además de un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

Y tratar de ofrecerle rehabilitación al señor Mellark la había hecho sufrir aún más. Prácticamente, había dejado su empresa en la bancarrota.

Se tensó al oír el sonido de cristal al romperse, seguido de una selecta y colorida serie de juramentos en griego.

—Kyrios, no es más que cristal. Se puede reemplazar.

—Odio esto,Marvel. Odio todo lo relacionado con esto…

—Lo sé, kyrios.

La voz de Marvel bajó y Katniss no pudo oír casi nada, pero al parecer surtió el efecto de calmar al señor Mellark.

Pero no a ella.

Peeta Mellark podía ser fabulosamente rico y estar capacitado para permitirse un estilo de vida excéntrico y aislado en el Peloponeso, pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento, que era egocéntrico y autodestructivo.

Estaba allí porque Peeta Mellark era incapaz de retener a una enfermera, y todo porque era incapaz de contener su genio.

Las voces en la biblioteca volvieron a alzarse. Katniss, que dominaba el griego, escuchó mientras hablaban de ella.

El señor Mellark no la quería allí.

Pano, el mayordomo mayor, intentaba convencerlo de que no sería cortés despedirla sin verla.

El señor Mellark dijo que le importaba un bledo ser cortés.

—Kyrios —insistió Marvel—, ha traído una maleta. Equipaje. La señorita Everdeen tiene intención de quedarse.

—¿Quedarse? —bramó Mellark.

—Sí, kyrios.

Esas palabras, pronunciadas con gentileza, surtieron el efecto de provocar en Peeta otra letanía de juramentos.

—Por el amor del cielo,Marvel , deja ese maldito cristal en paz y prescinde de ella. Arrójale un hueso. Consíguele un burro. No me importa. Simplemente, hazlo. Ahora.

—Pero ha venido desde Londres…

—Como si ha venido de la luna, no me importa. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. Hace dos semanas dejé un mensaje en la empresa. Esa mujer sabe perfectamente bien que los he despedido. Yo no le pedí que viniera. Y no es problema mío que haya desperdiciado su tiempo.

Katniss se frotó la nuca y pensó que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo allí de pie. Era hora de presentarse.

Irguió los hombros, respiró hondo otra vez y empujó la puerta alta. Al entrar en la estancia, los tacones bajos hicieron un ruido leve en el parqué.

—Buenas tardes, señor Mellark —dijo. Con ojos entrecerrados vio las persianas bajadas y los periódicos apilados en un rincón del escritorio. Calculó que debían ser los de un mes, que no se habían leído.

—Entra sin permiso y escucha a hurtadillas —Peeta se irguió en la silla de ruedas, la voz profunda vibrando de furia.

Ella apenas lo miró, dirigiéndose hacia la mesilla llena de frascos recetados.

—Estaba gritando, señor Mellark. No me hacía falta escuchar de manera furtiva. Y carecería de permiso si usted no fuera responsabilidad mía, pero lo es. De modo que va a tener que tratar conmigo.

Recogió uno de los medicamentos para leer la etiqueta, luego los otros. Era un hábito que se había automatizado. Lo primero que necesitaba saber un profesional médico era qué estaba tomando el paciente.

La figura encorvada de Peeta en la silla de ruedas tembló mientras trataba de seguir el sonido de sus movimientos, los ojos ocultos por la gasa blanca que le rodeaba la cabeza y que producía un marcado contraste con el cabello negro.

—Sus servicios ya han sido cancelados —expuso con sequedad.

—Su voto no cuenta —repuso Katniss, devolviendo los frascos a la mesa con el fin de estudiarlo.

Las vendas que le cubrían los ojos resaltaban el contorno duro y cincelado del rostro. Tenía unos pómulos acentuados, un mentón firme y una mandíbula fuerte con la sombra de una áspera barba negra. Parecía que no se había afeitado desde que echara a la última enfermera.

—¿Quién lo ha decidido? —demandó.

—Sus médicos.

—¿Mis médicos?

—Desde luego. Mantenemos contacto diario con ellos, señor Mellark, y estos últimos meses los han impulsado a cuestionarse su sensatez mental.

—Debe ser una broma.

—En absoluto. Existe el debate de que tal vez recibiría mejores cuidados en una institución…

—¡Fuera! —exigió, señalando hacia la puerta—. Lárguese ahora mismo.

Katniss no se movió. Ladeó la cabeza y lo examinó con frialdad. Parecía imposiblemente desgreñado, en absoluto el poderoso magnate que al parecer había sido, con castillos y mansiones diseminados por el mundo y una tentadora amante esperándolo en cada uno.

—Temen por usted, señor Mellark —añadió con tranquilidad—, igual que yo. Necesita ayuda.

—Eso es absurdo. Si mis médicos estuvieran tan preocupados, se encontrarían aquí. Y usted… usted no me conoce. No puede presentarse y emitir evaluaciones basadas en dos minutos de observación.

—Puedo, porque he llevado su caso desde el primer día, cuando le dieron el alta del hospital. Nadie sabe más de usted y de sus cuidados diarios que yo. Y si siempre hubiera estado tan desanimado, lo consideraríamos una cuestión de personalidad, pero su desesperación es nueva…

—No existe desesperación. Sólo estoy cansado.

—Entonces, tratemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? —abrió su portafolios de piel y escribió unas notas. Desde el principio había aprendido que lo mejor era documentarlo todo—. Es trágico que aún se encuentre en su actual estado… trágico aislarse aquí en Taygetos, cuando hay gente que lo espera en Atenas, que quiere que vuelva a casa.

—Ahora vivo de forma permanente aquí.

—¿No tiene intención de regresar?

—Dediqué años a rehabilitar este monasterio, convirtiéndolo en un hogar moderno que cubriera todas mis necesidades.

—Eso fue antes de su accidente. Ahora no es práctico que viva aquí. No puede volar…

—No me diga lo que no puedo hacer.

Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

—No es fácil para sus amigos o familia verlo. Se encuentra absolutamente recluido aquí…

—Tal como deseo estar.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede recobrarse plenamente si se halla solo en lo que sin duda es uno de los lugares más remotos de Grecia?

Él apartó la cabeza, proporcionándole un vistazo de un perfil muy fuerte y orgulloso.

—Este es mi hogar —repitió con obstinación y tono más frío.

—¿Y qué me dice de su empresa? ¿De los negocios? ¿Los ha abandonado junto con la familia y los amigos?

—Si éstos son sus modales…

—Lo son —le aseguró sin remordimiento—. Señor Mellark, no he venido a mimarlo. Ni a decirle cosas bonitas o tratar de sacarle una risa. Estoy aquí para ponerlo otra vez de pie.

—No va a pasar.

—¿Porque le gusta estar desvalido o porque le tiene miedo al dolor?

Durante un momento, él guardó silencio, pálido. Al final, encontró la voz.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —demandó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en mi casa…?

—No fue un paseo, señor Mellark. Tardé dos días en llegar hasta aquí, incluidos aviones, taxis y burros —era el último sitio en el que quería estar y la última persona a la que quería cuidar—. Ha pasado casi un año desde su accidente —continuó—. No existen causas médicas para que se encuentre tan desvalido como está.

—Lárguese.

—No puedo. No sólo no tengo adónde ir… como bien debe saber, está demasiado oscuro para regresar en burro por la montaña.

—No, no lo sé. Soy ciego. No tengo idea de la hora que es.

El calor subió por sus mejillas. Junto con la vergüenza y el disgusto. No por ella, sino por él. Si esperaba que sintiera pena, se iba a llevar una sorpresa; y si esperaba intimidarla, volvía a equivocarse. No pensaba amilanarse. Por el hecho de ser un famoso multimillonario griego no se hacía acreedor a su respeto. Éste se ganaba, no se concedía de forma automática.

—Son casi las cuatro, señor Mellark. La mitad de la montaña ya está bañada en sombras. No podría irme a casa esta noche ni aunque lo quisiera. Sus médicos me han autorizado a quedarme, así que debo hacerlo. Eso o ingresa en una clínica de rehabilitación en Atenas. Usted elige.

—Vaya elección.

—Sí —recogió uno de los frascos de medicamentos y le quitó la tapa de plástico para ver cuántas pastillas quedaban. De treinta, había tres. Y la receta se le había expedido hacía sólo una semana—. ¿Sigue sin dormir, señor Mellark?

—No puedo.

—Entonces, ¿sigue sufriendo muchos dolores? —lo observó. Probablemente, ya se había habituado a los analgésicos. Una batalla más que ganar.

Él se movió en la silla de ruedas. Hizo una mueca.

—Como si le importara.

Ni siquiera parpadeó. Su autocompasión no despertaba simpatía. Era una fase típica en el proceso de sanación… una de las primeras. Y el hecho de que Peeta Mellark no hubiera ido más allá, significaba que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

—Me importa —respondió sin rodeos. No se molestó en añadir que también le importaba el futuro de su empresa, First Class Rehab, y que ocuparse de las necesidades médicas de él casi había llevado a la ruina a su empresa de cuatro años—. Me importa, pero no seré como los demás… no seré blanda con usted, no aceptaré sus excusas ni permitiré que se salga con la suya.

—Desprecio vivir así.

Juró con violencia mientras el mayordomo terminaba de recoger los cristales.

Tenía los hombros adelantados y la cabeza baja.

Desesperación.

Su estado de ánimo sombrío no era solamente furia. Resultaba mayor que eso, más oscuro. Era algo alimentado por la desesperación.

Con un imperceptible deje de simpatía, pensó que era la ruina de un gran hombre.

Con igual rapidez que apareció esa simpatía, la hizo a un lado, sustituyéndola por determinación. Se iba a poner bien. No había motivo para lo contrario.

Con la mano, le indicó a Marvel que quería cambiar unas palabras a solas con su jefe, y éste, asintiendo, se marchó con el recogedor.

—Y ahora, señor Mellark —dijo cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron—, necesitamos reiniciar su programa de rehabilitación. Pero no podemos hacerlo si insiste en intimidar a sus enfermeras.

—Todas eran completamente inútiles, incompetentes…

—¿Las seis? —interrumpió, sentándose en el sillón más próximo.

—Una no estaba tan mal. Bueno, en algunos aspectos —concedió a regañadientes, martilleando el reborde metálico de la silla de ruedas con los dedos—. La joven. Madge. Y, créame, si ella era la mejor, eso debería demostrarle lo malas que eran las otras. Pero eso es otra historia…

—La señorita Undersee no va a volver —Katniss sintió que su genio subía. Por supuesto, se refería a la enfermera que había destrozado. La pobre, recién salida de la escuela de enfermería, había sido masilla en manos de Peeta Mellark. Literalmente. Para un hombre que había salido de lesiones muy graves, había sido muy eficiente en la seducción.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Así se llamaba?

—Se comportó de un modo carente de escrúpulos. Usted tiene treinta y… ¿cuántos? —miró el historial y encontró la edad—. Casi treinta y seis. Y ella apenas tenía veintitrés. Dimitió. Dejó nuestra oficina de Atenas. Se sentía terriblemente desmoralizada.

—Jamás le pedí a Madge que se enamorara de mí.

—¿Enamorarse? —espetó—. El amor no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Usted la sedujo. Por aburrimiento. Por resentimiento.

—Se equivoca, Cratchett. Verá, yo soy un amante, no un luchador. La sangre subió a las mejillas de Katniss.

—Ya es suficiente.

—Jamás me he impuesto a una mujer —bajó la voz—. En todo caso, nuestra querida y encantadora Madge se impuso a mí.

—Señor Mellark —muy incómoda, apretó el bolígrafo. Odió su sonrisa y le molestó su tono. Pudo ver por qué Madge había arrojado la toalla. ¿Cómo iba a manejarlo una joven inexperta?

—Ella me conquistó —continuó con la misma voz—. Supongo que quería saber de qué era capaz un inválido. Y descubrió que aunque no podía caminar, aún podía…

—¡Señor Mellark! —se puso de pie, de pronto oprimida por el calor de la biblioteca—. No deseo oír los detalles.

—Pero los necesita —Peeta empujó la silla de ruedas hacia ella—. Está mal informada si cree que me aproveché de Madge. Recibió justo lo que quería.

En una ocasión había exhibido un bronceado intenso, pero hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido. Su piel cetrina estaba pálida, prueba de los largos meses dentro de la casa.

Katniss giró la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Era una enfermera joven, maravillosa y prometedora.

—Desconozco lo de maravillosa, pero le concedo que era ingenua. Y como ha dimitido, doy por hecho que me ha asignado a alguna enfermera salida del infierno.

—No contratamos a nadie de esas características. Todas nuestras enfermeras son profesionales, eficaces, compasivas…

—Y viven en el cielo. Y no las quería en mi casa y me negué a que me tocaran.

De modo que era eso. No quería a una enfermera de verdad. Quería algo salido de una sesión de trasnoche en la televisión, alguien con pelo largo, pechos grandes y una falda corta y ceñida.

Respiró hondo. Empezaba a ver cómo había agotado a sus enfermeras, atormentándolas hasta que suplicaban un descanso.

No iba a permitir que le hiciera lo mismo a ella.

—¿Madge olía mal?

—No, tenía un olor celestial.

Durante un momento, habría jurado que Peeta sonreía, y el hecho de que arruinar la carrera de una enfermera joven le provocara una sonrisa, la enfureció.

Se acercó un poco más.

—Pero después de que Madge huyera, envió a enfermeras viejas y gordas a torturarme, castigándome por lo que, en realidad, sólo fue culpa de Madge. Y no me diga que no eran viejas y gordas porque puedo estar ciego, pero no soy estúpido.

La presión arterial de Katniss volvió a dispararse.

—Asigné enfermeras maduras, pero estaban bien preparadas y, desde luego, eran aptas para los rigores del trabajo.

—Una olía a estanco. Otra a pescado. Estoy seguro de que otra podría haber sido un acorazado…

—Se está mostrando ofensivo.

—Estoy siendo sincero. Sustituyó a Madge por unas celadoras de prisión.

No pudo contener un movimiento de los labios. De hecho, Peeta Mellark tenía razón.

Después de la humillación de la pobre Madge, adrede le había asignado sólo enfermeras mayores y menos receptivas.

Sonrió levemente, divertida a pesar de sí misma. Quizá él no caminara ni viera, pero su cerebro funcionaba muy bien.

Sin dejar de sonreír, lo estudió con frialdad, consciente de sus heridas, de sus dolorosos meses de rehabilitación, de su diagnóstico. Era afortunado de haber escapado con vida de un accidente tan grave. El traumatismo en la cabeza había sido tan fuerte que se había esperado que sufriera un severo daño cerebral. Por fortuna, su capacidad mental estaba intacta. Su capacidad motriz se podía mejorar, pero se dudaba de su visión. A veces el cerebro se curaba solo. A veces no. Sólo el tiempo y una terapia continuada lo dirían.

—Bueno, eso forma parte del pasado ya —dijo ella, forzando una nota de alegría en la voz—. Las enfermeras guerreras no están, pero yo sí…

—Y lo más probable es que sea peor que todas ellas.

—Desde luego que lo soy. A mi espalda susurran que soy la peor pesadilla de los pacientes.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarla enfermera Cratchett?

—Si lo prefiere. O puede llamarme por mi nombre, que es enfermera Hatchet. Pero son tan similares, que responderé a cualquiera.

Él permaneció en silencio, la mandíbula apretada, una expresión cada vez más cautelosa. Katniss sonrió. A ella no podía intimidarla. Sabía cómo eran los magnates griegos. En una ocasión había estado casada con uno.

—Es hora de seguir adelante —añadió con vigor—. Y el primer sitio por el que empezar es por sus comidas. Sé que es tarde, señor Mellark, pero, ¿ha almorzado ya?

—No tengo hambre.

Katniss cerró el portafolios y guardó el bolígrafo en el maletín de piel.

—Necesita comer. Su cuerpo necesita la nutrición. Me encargaré de que le sirvan una comida ligera —fue hacia la puerta, reacia a perder el tiempo discutiendo.

Peeta adelantó la silla de ruedas y, sin darse cuenta, chocó contra el borde del sofá. Su frustración estaba escrita en cada línea de su cara.

—No quiero comida…

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué comer cuando tiene adicción a los analgésicos? Y ahora, si me disculpa, iré a ocuparme de su comida.

La cocina de piedra se hallaba en la torre, o pyrgos, y allí, el mayordomo, la cocinera y el ama de llaves se habían reunido bajo uno de los arcos medievales. Se encontraban tan enfrascados en la conversación, que no la oyeron llegar.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia, los tres guardaron silencio y se volvieron a mirarla con diversos grados de hostilidad.

No le sorprendió. Primero, a diferencia de otras enfermeras, ella no era griega. Segundo, a pesar de ser extranjera, hablaba griego con fluidez. Y tercero, no mostraba la adecuada deferencia hacia su jefe, un griego muy rico y poderoso.

—Hola —trató de soslayar la gélida bienvenida—. Pensé que podría ayudar con el almuerzo del señor Mellark.

La miraron boquiabiertos hasta que Marvel, el mayordomo, carraspeó.

—El señor Mellark no almuerza.

—¿Toma un desayuno tardío, entonces? —preguntó.

—No, sólo café.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que toma como su primera comida?

—Nada hasta la noche.

—Comprendo —frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba a los tres empleados, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevarían en la familia y cómo se habían arreglado con los cambios de humor de su jefe—. ¿Y come bien entonces?

—A veces —repuso la cocinera baja y robusta—. Y a veces sólo pica. Solía tener un apetito excelente… pescado, moussaka, dolmades, queso, carne, verduras. Pero eso fue antes del accidente.

Katniss asintió, contenta de comprobar que al menos uno de ellos llevaba tiempo con él. La lealtad siempre era un plus, pero una lealtad equivocada podía representar un estorbo en la recuperación de Peeta.

—Tendremos que mejorar su apetito —dijo—. Empezando por una comida ligera ahora mismo. Quizá una horiatiki salata —sugirió lo que la mayoría de los europeos conocían como ensalada griega—. Tiene que haber algún sitio fuera, una terraza soleada, donde pueda disfrutar de la comida. El señor Mellark necesita el sol y el aire fresco…

—Disculpe, señora —interrumpió Marvel—, pero el sol molesta los ojos del señor.

—Es porque el señor Mellark ha pasado demasiado tiempo sentado en la penumbra. La luz le hará bien. La luz del sol estimula la glándula pituitaria, ayuda a mitigar la depresión y fomenta la sanación. Pero viendo que lleva tanto tiempo en el interior, podemos realizar la transición haciendo que hoy coma a la sombra. Doy por hecho que la terraza está cubierta.

—Sí, señora —repuso la cocinera—. Pero el señor Mellark no irá.

—Oh, sí que irá —hizo acopio de toda su determinación. Sabía que al final Peeta iría. Pero representaría lucha.

Sentado en la biblioteca, Peeta oyó alejarse las pisadas de la enfermera inglesa en dirección a la cocina, y pasados unos minutos largos, oyó el regreso de esas mismas pisadas.

Ladeó la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió.

—Se equivoca en otra cosa —soltó con brusquedad cuando ella entró—. El accidente no fue hace un año. Fue hace casi año y medio. Sucedió en febrero.

Ella se detuvo y la sintió ahí, más allá de su visión, más allá de su alcance, mirándolo, esperando. Lo corroía esa falta de conocimiento, de vista. Había conseguido lo que había conseguido utilizando los ojos, la mente, el instinto. Confiaba en sus ojos y en su instinto, y en ese momento, sin ellos, no sabía qué era verdad o real.

Como con Madge.

—Eso es incluso peor —espetó su nueva enfermera de pesadilla—. Ya debería haber vuelto al trabajo. Tiene una corporación que dirigir, gente que depende de usted. No le hace ningún bien a nadie escondiéndose aquí en su villa.

—No puedo dirigir mi empresa si no soy capaz de caminar o de ver…

—Pero puede caminar, y podría existir la posibilidad de que llegara a ver…

—Una oportunidad de menos del cinco por ciento —rió con amargura—. ¿Sabe?, antes de la primera serie de operaciones, tenía el treinta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de ver, pero arruinaron eso…

—No lo arruinaron. Eran operaciones muy experimentales.

—Sí, y ese tratamiento experimental redujo mis posibilidades de ver a la nada.

—No.

—Al cinco por ciento. No hay mucha diferencia. En especial cuando afirman que aunque la operación hubiera sido un éxito, seguiría sin poder volver a conducir, ni a volar ni a navegar, nunca más.

—¿Y su respuesta es quedarse sentado aquí, vendado y en la oscuridad, apiadándose de sí mismo? —preguntó con sequedad.

Su voz se acercó.

Peeta se movió en la silla y experimentó un desagrado activo y creciente por Cratchett. La tenía a la derecha y lo irritaba su actitud presumida y superior.

—Los servicios de su empresa han sido cancelados.

—No han…

—Puede que yo esté ciego, pero al parecer usted es sorda. First Class Rehab ha recibido mi último cheque. De mí no saldrá ni uno más. No habrá más pagos por servicios prestados.

La oyó suspirar… de un modo tan únicamente femenino que se echó para atrás, momentáneamente sobresaltado.

Y en ese medio segundo se sintió traicionado.

Era ella quien no escuchaba. Era ella quien se imponía a él y, sin embargo, era una mujer. Y él era, o había sido, un caballero, y se suponía que los caballeros tenían modales. Que estaban más allá de todo posible reproche.

No debería sentirse mal por hablar sin rodeos. Frunció aún más el ceño. Era culpa de ella. Había irrumpido en su casa con esa actitud arrogante y prepotente.

No necesitaba que ella le dijera cómo tratar con las secuelas del accidente.

Su séptima enfermera tenía la misma mentalidad que las otras seis. A sus ojos, la silla de ruedas lo volvía incompetente, incapaz de pensar por sí mismo.

—Ya no pienso seguir pagándole —repitió con firmeza, decidido a terminar con eso de una vez—. Ha recibido el último pago. Usted y su empresa están acabados aquí.

Y entonces ella repitió el sonido… que había hecho que retrocediera. Pero en ese momento lo reconoció por lo que realmente era.

Una risa.

Se estaba riendo de él.

Riendo y rodeando la silla con el fin de que tuviera que girar la cabeza para tratar de seguirla.

Sintió que posaba las manos en la parte de atrás de la silla. Debía de haberse inclinado, o quizá no era muy alta, porque la voz sonó sorprendentemente próxima a su oreja.

—Pero usted no es quien me sigue pagando. Nuestros servicios se han prorrogado y estamos autorizados a continuar con su cuidado. Sólo que ahora en vez de ser usted quien paga, los asuntos financieros los lleva una fuente privada.

Él se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad —continuó ella, empujando la silla—. No soy la única que cree que ya es hora de que se recupere —continuó empujándolo a pesar de sus intentos de resistirse—. Va a ponerse bien —añadió con un susurro dulce—. Lo quiera o no.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Peeta cerró las manos sobre los rebordes de las ruedas para frenar el avance.

—¿Quién paga por mis cuidados?

Katniss odiaba los juegos y no creía que fuera correcto mantener a nadie en la oscuridad, pero había firmado una cláusula de confidencialidad y debía respetarla.

—Lo siento, señor Mellark. No estoy en libertad de decirlo.

Su respuesta sólo sirvió para volverlo aún más hostil. Agarró con tanta fuerza las ruedas, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No aceptaré que nadie más asuma la responsabilidad de mi cuidado, y mucho menos de lo que sin duda son unos dudosos cuidados.

Katniss se crispó con la crítica, ya que era algo personal, que tocaba a su empresa. Ella personalmente entrevistaba, contrataba y preparaba a cada enfermera que trabajaba para First Class Rehab. No es que él lo supiera. Ni quería que lo supiera.

Lo que importaba en ese momento era crear una rutina predecible con períodos regulares de alimentación, ejercicio y descanso. Y para ello necesitaba que tomara el almuerzo.

—Podemos hablarlo durante la comida —repuso, comenzando a empujarlo otra vez hacia la terraza. Pero igual que la primera vez, Peeta cerró las manos con fuerza sobre las ruedas, impidiéndole avanzar.

—No me gusta que me empujen.

Se apartó y lo miró, viendo por primera vez la cicatriz oscura que serpenteaba por debajo de la manga de su camisa celeste de algodón, yendo desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Pensó que seguro se debía a una fractura múltiple y recordó la cantidad de huesos que se había roto. Todo indicaba que debería haber muerto. Pero no había sido así. Había sobrevivido. Y después de todo eso, no iba a dejar que se rindiera y se marchitara en su villa cerrada.

—Creía que no podía moverse —dijo, la paciencia a punto de quebrarse.

—Puedo empujarme distancias cortas.

—Eso no es lo mismo que caminar, ¿verdad? —indicó exasperada. Si podía hacer más, si podía caminar, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Las anteriores enfermeras no habían exagerado ni un ápice. Peeta era tan terco como una mula.

—¿Es ésa la idea que tiene de dar ánimos? —bufó él.

Apretó los labios. Peeta sabía manipular. Un minuto era el atacante y al siguiente la víctima. Y lo que era peor, estaba teniendo éxito en provocarla. Y eso era algo que nadie hacía jamás. Jamás.

—Es la exposición de una verdad, señor Mellark. Todavía sigue en la silla de ruedas porque sus músculos se han atrofiado desde el accidente. Pero en un principio, los doctores esperaban que volviera a caminar —«pensaron que querría hacerlo».

—No funcionó.

—¿Porque dolía mucho?

—La terapia no funcionó.

—Usted se rindió —aferró las asas de la silla y empujó con fuerza—. Y ahora, ¿qué le parece si vamos a almorzar?

Él no quiso soltar las ruedas.

—¿Qué le parece si me dice quién paga sus servicios y luego vamos a almorzar?

Una parte de ella admiró su capacidad de negociación. Era evidente que se trataba de un líder, y acostumbrado a tener el control. Pero también ella lo era.

—No se lo puedo revelar —afirmó—. No hasta que camine.

—¿Por qué no hasta entonces?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Son los términos del contrato.

—¿Pero usted conoce a esa persona?

—Hablamos por teléfono.

Él se quedó quieto, con expresión pensativa y reservada.

—¿Cuánto pasará hasta que camine?

—Depende por completo de usted. Por desgracia, sus tendones y sus músculos de las caderas se han tensado, acortándose, pero no se trata de algo irreparable, señor Mellark. Sólo requiere una terapia física diligente.

—Pero incluso con una terapia diligente, siempre necesitaré un andador.

Ella no comentó nada sobre la amargura de su voz. En ese momento, no serviría para nada.

—Un andador o un bastón. Pero, ¿eso no es mejor que una silla de ruedas? ¿No disfrutaría volviendo a ser independiente?

—Pero jamás sería lo mismo, nunca sería como fue…

—La gente se enfrenta a cambios todos los días, señor Mellark.

—No sea condescendiente —la voz se tornó áspera, revelando una furia incandescente.

—No es mi intención. Intento entender. Y si esto es porque otros murieron y usted…

—Ni una palabra más —gruñó—. Ni una.

—Señor Mellark, no es menos hombre porque otros murieran y usted no.

—Entonces, no me conoce. No sabe quién soy ni quién fui. Porque la mejor parte de mí, lo bueno que había en mí, murió aquel día en la montaña mientras salvaba a alguien que ni siquiera me gusta —rió con algo parecido al autodesprecio—. No soy un héroe. Soy un monstruo —alzó la mano y con un tirón salvaje, se quitó las vendas de la cabeza y puso la cara hacia el sol—. ¿Ve al monstruo ahora?

Katniss contuvo el aliento.

Una cicatriz irregular le recorría el costado de la cara, terminando de forma precaria cerca del ojo derecho. La piel seguía de un rosa delicado, aunque algún día llegaría a adquirir el tono normal… siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado del sol.

Pero no era la cicatriz lo que la impulsaba a mirar, ni lo que le atenazó el pecho.

Peeta Mellark era atractivo. Más que atractivo. Incluso con la cicatriz parecida a un rayo bifurcado sobre el pómulo.

—Dios me dio una cara a juego con mi corazón. Al fin el exterior y el interior son iguales —apretó los dientes y las manos.

—Se equivoca —apenas podía respirar. Sus palabras le causaban tanto dolor y pesar, que sintió que las lágrimas le aguijoneaban los ojos—. Si Dios le dio una cara a juego con su corazón, entonces su corazón también es hermoso. Porque una cicatriz no arruina una cara ni un corazón. Sólo muestra que vivió… y amó —él guardó silencio y ella continuó—: Además, creo que la cicatriz le queda bien. Antes era demasiado atractivo.

Durante un segundo, Peeta no dijo nada, y entonces rió, una risa intensa y gutural que era más animal que humana.

—Al fin. Alguien que dice la verdad.

Katniss soslayó el dolor que la atravesó. Algo en él la conmovía. La furia, el fuego, la inteligencia y la pasión. Y le dolía.

—Usted es un hombre atractivo incluso con la cicatriz —dijo, aún arrodillada junto a la silla.

—Es una cicatriz espantosa. Me recorre la cara. Puedo sentirla.

—¿Tan vanidoso es, señor Mellark?

Él giró la cabeza.

—Ningún hombre quiere sentirse como el monstruo de Frankenstein —repuso con otra risa áspera.

Katniss supo que no era su cara lo que hacía que se sintiera tan roto, sino su corazón y su mente. Los recuerdos que lo hostigaban, los centelleos de un pasado que lo impulsaban a revivir una y otra vez el accidente. Lo supo porque en una ocasión ella había pasado por lo mismo.

También ella había revivido un accidente con detalles interminables, deteniendo constantemente la cámara mental en el primer estallido de fuego y en la última bola llameante. Pero ésa era su historia, no la de él, y no podía permitir que sus propias experiencias y emociones nublaran en ese momento su juicio.

Debía recuperar cierto control, retirarse lo más rápidamente posible a una distancia profesional. Estaba allí para cumplir un trabajo. No por asuntos amorosos. Él ya tenía una novia en Atenas, la misma que había insistido que Peeta caminara, funcionara, viera… la razón de que ella estuviera allí para ayudarlo a recuperarse. A regresar al lado de dicha novia.

—Dista mucho de ser la criatura de Frankenstein —aseveró, ocultando sus emociones súbitamente ambivalentes. Se puso de pie, se alisó la falda y se acomodó la blusa—. Pero, ya que requiere halagos, permita que se los conceda. La cicatriz le sienta bien. Le da carácter a su cara. Lo hace parecer menos un modelo o una estrella de cine y más un hombre.

—Un hombre —repitió él con risa amarga.

—Sí, un hombre. Y con algo de suerte y trabajo duro, pronto conseguiremos que también se comporte como un hombre.

Unas emociones caóticas le recorrieron la cara. Sorpresa, confusión, y luego furia. Lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja y lo había herido. Podía verlo.

Con más gentileza, añadió:

—Ha esquiado en las caras más inaccesibles de las montañas de todo el mundo, ha pilotado helicópteros en ventiscas, a rescatado a media docena…

—Es suficiente.

—Puede hacer cualquier cosa —insistió. Se había hecho enfermera para ayudar a los heridos, no para infligir heridas nuevas, pero a veces los pacientes se veían tan abrumados por el dolor físico y la desdicha mental, que llegaban a la autodestrucción.

Los hombres brillantes resultaban especialmente vulnerables, y la experiencia le había enseñado que esos mismos hombres se autodestruían si no encontraban una salida para su ira, un lugar para su dolor.

Se juró encontrar esa salida para Peeta, lograr que, de algún modo, canalizara su furia, convirtiendo el dolor en un elemento positivo.

Por eso antes de que pudiera manifestar algo de su furia o volver a contradecirla, le mencionó la mesa coquetamente puesta ante ellos, añadiendo que la cocinera y el mayordomo habían realizado un trabajo espléndido en prepararles el almuerzo.

—Han puesto una mesa preciosa en la terraza. ¿Puede sentir esa brisa? Puede oler el pino en el aire cálido.

—No lo huelo.

—Entonces venga aquí, donde me encuentro yo. De verdad es precioso. También puede captar la fragancia que emana de sus jardines. Romero y cítricos.

Pero él no se acercó. De hecho, retrocedió hasta situarse en las sombras.

—Es demasiado brillante. La luz me causa dolor de cabeza.

—¿Aunque vuelva a ponerle las vendas?

—Incluso con las vendas —repuso con voz dolida y dura—. Y no quiero almorzar. Ya se lo dije, pero no escucha. No quiere escuchar. Nadie lo hace.

—Podríamos comer dentro…

—No quiero almorzar.

Con un impulso vigoroso, desapareció en la biblioteca fresca, donde chocó con una mesilla lateral que envió al suelo, lo que lo llevó a maldecir y a golpear otro mueble.

Katniss luchó contra la inclinación natural de correr a ayudarlo. Sabía que con ello sólo prolongaría su estado de invalidez. No podía permitir que continuara como hasta ese momento… retirándose de la vida, de los vivos, retirándose a los rincones oscuros de su mente.

Con nervios de acero, lo dejó como estaba, musitando y maldiciendo y chocando contra la mesilla que había volcado, y lentamente cruzó la terraza hacia la mesa, con su alegre mantel azul y blanco y las flores en el centro.

Y mientras apreciaba todo eso, sus pensamientos se centraron en una cosa, sólo una: Peeta Mellark.

Le había costado hablarle de forma tan directa. Nunca se había mostrado tan antagónica, aunque ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con él en ese punto.

Al sentarse a la mesa, supo que su agotamiento no se debía únicamente a la obstinación de Peeta, sino a él mismo.

Peeta se había metido bajo su piel.

Y se dijo que no era por su belleza salvaje. No podía ser. No era tan superficial como para sentirse conmovida por la violencia en la cara de él. Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué se sentía tan aterradoramente próxima a las lágrimas?

Sin prestar atención al cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago, desdobló la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Marvel apareció con una botella de agua mineral con gas en la mano.

—¿Agua, señora?

—Por favor, Marvel. Gracias.

—¿El señor Mellark se unirá a usted?

Miró hacia las puertas de la biblioteca, que acababan de cerrarse. Sintió un peso en el corazón, que pareció crecer.

—No, Marvel, hoy no, después de todo.

Le llenó la copa.

—¿Le llevo un plato?

Titubeó un momento.

—No. Volveremos a intentarlo esta noche para la cena.

—Entonces, ¿no le llevo nada si pide algo? —el mayordomo sonó decididamente dolido.

—Sé que parece duro, pero, de algún modo, he de llegar hasta él. Debo lograr que responda. No puede esconderse aquí para siempre. Es demasiado joven y hay demasiadas personas que lo quieren y lo echan de menos.

Marvel pareció comprender eso. Inclinó la cabeza calva y dijo con cortesía:

—Su almuerzo le será servido de inmediato —desapareció, dejando la botella de agua en la mesa, al alcance de ella.

Una empleada joven le sirvió souvlaki, con rodajas de pepino y pan pita recién hecho. No era la comida que había pedido, y sospechó que era adrede, la rebelión de la cocinera, aunque al menos había preparado un plato.

No comió de inmediato, decidiéndose por darle tiempo a Peeta por si llegaba a cambiar de parecer. Aguardó cinco minutos, y luego otros cinco, reflexionando que aunque no había logrado entrar con el mejor pie posible, debía seguir adelante, perseverar. Todo saldría bien. Peeta Mellark volvería a caminar y, con el tiempo, regresaría a Atenas, donde asumiría otra vez su responsabilidad con la enorme corporación de la que era propietario y que en el pasado había dirigido él solo. Y ella se iría a Inglaterra y se olvidaría de Grecia y de los magnates griegos.

Pasados quince minutos, abandonó la vigilia. Peeta no iba a salir. Comió y se concentró en disfrutar de la deliciosa comida.

Terminado el almuerzo, dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó. Era hora de ir a comprobar cómo se hallaba Peeta.

En la biblioteca a oscuras, lo vio alzar la cabeza al entrar.

—¿Ha comido bien? —preguntó con tono seco.

—Sí, gracias. Tiene una cocinera excelente —localizando el portafolios en la mesilla lateral donde lo había dejado antes, se sentó en el sofá—. Señor Mellark, sé que no quiere una enfermera, pero sigue necesitándola. De hecho, necesita varias.

—¿Por qué no receta una flota? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Creo que lo haré —abrió el portafolios de piel marrón, releyó sus notas anteriores y comenzó a escribir otra vez—. Un asistente interno para que lo ayude con el baño y la higiene personal. Varón, preferiblemente. Alguien fuerte para que pueda alzarlo de la silla de ruedas, ya que usted no está predispuesto a caminar.

—No puedo caminar, señorita…

—Hatchet —aportó con sequedad antes de continuar—. Y podría caminar si hubiera trabajado con sus cuatro anteriores fisioterapeutas. Todas lo intentaron, señor Mellark, pero usted estaba más interesado en asustarlas que en realizar progreso alguno —escribió otro par de notas y luego cerró el bolígrafo—. También requiere un terapeuta ocupacional, ya que necesita con desesperación alguien que le adapte el estilo de vida. Si no tiene intención de mejorar, su casa y sus hábitos deberán cambiar. Rampas, un segundo ascensor, un cuarto de baño adecuadamente equipado, barandillas y asas en la piscina…

—No —atronó con rostro sombrío—. Ni barandillas ni malditas asas en la casa.

Ella volvió a abrir el bolígrafo.

—Quizá es hora de llamar a un psiquiatra… alguien que evalúe su depresión y que recomiende la terapia a seguir. Píldoras, quizá, o sesiones de terapia.

—Jamás hablaré…

—Lo está haciendo ahora —comentó con jovialidad, escribiendo otra nota para sí misma. Luego lo miró y vio que la furia le erguía la columna, mejorando su postura. «Bien», pensó. No se había rendido ante la vida, sólo ante la curación. Aún podía hacer algo. Lo observó unos momentos más—. Hablar… la terapia… lo ayudará a mitigar la depresión, y es la depresión la que le está impidiendo mejorar.

—No estoy deprimido.

—Entonces alguien para tratar su ira. ¿Es consciente del tono que emplea, señor Mellark?

—¿Mi tono? —se echó hacia atrás y aferró con fuerza los bordes de las ruedas—. ¿Mi tono? ¿Irrumpe en mi casa y me suelta discursos sobre mi tono de voz? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

El salvajismo descarnado cortó más que mil palabras y durante un momento la biblioteca dio vueltas. Katniss contuvo el aliento, silenciosa, aturdida.

—Usted se cree muy buena —la voz de Peeta sonó burlona—. Tan justa, tan segura de todo. Pero, ¿estaría tan segura de sí misma si hubieran retirado la alfombra de debajo de sus pies? ¿Sería tan insensible entonces?

Desde luego, él no sabía que ya le habían retirado la alfombra de debajo de sus pies. Nadie pasaba por la vida incólume. Pero sus tragedias personales la habían endurecido, y consideraba las viejas heridas como tejido cicatrizado… algo que era parte de ella.

Aun así, agradeció que Peeta no pudiera verla. La suya no era una pérdida reciente… era de hacía siete años; sin embargo, como no tuviera cuidado en mantener las defensas alzadas, parecía haber tenido lugar el día anterior.

A medida que el silencio se alargaba, Peeta emitió una risa baja y áspera.

—La pillé con ésa —la risa se profundizó antes de parar bruscamente—. Cuesta juzgar hasta que no se ha caminado un kilómetro con los zapatos de otro.

A través de las puertas abiertas le llegó el trinar de un pájaro.

—No soy tan insensible como usted cree —dijo con voz lo bastante distante como para contradecir sus palabras—. Pero estoy aquí para ayudarlo, y haré todo lo que deba para verlo avanzar hacia la siguiente fase de la recuperación.

—¿Y por qué voy a querer recuperarme? —ladeó la cabeza y la miró con intensidad—. Y no me suelte alguna respuesta almibarada acerca de encontrar el verdadero amor, tener una familia y esas tonterías.

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—No pensaba. Ya debería saber que ése no es mi estilo.

—Entonces, dígame. Deme una respuesta directa. ¿Por qué he de molestarme en mejorar?

¿Por qué molestarse? Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, en parte por enfado y en parte por simpatía.

—Porque aún está vivo. Por eso.

—¿Eso es todo? —él rió con amargura—. Lo siento, no es demasiado incentivo.

—Es una pena —respondió, pensando que lamentaba su accidente, pero no estaba muerto.

Quizá no pudiera caminar con facilidad ni viera con claridad, pero aún seguía intacto y tenía su vida, su corazón, su cuerpo, su mente. Quizá no era exactamente como había sido antes de las heridas, pero eso no lo hacía menos hombre… no a menos que él lo permitiera. Y era lo que estaba haciendo.

Luchó por contener la indignación y todas las cosas furiosas que quería decirle, sabiendo que no estaba allí para juzgar. Sólo era un paciente y su trabajo era proporcionarle cuidados médicos, no lecciones morales. Aun así, sintió que la tensión aumentaba.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, le desagradó la actitud autocompasiva de él, le irritó que se encontrara tan ocupado viendo el cuadro pequeño, que pasara por alto el mayor. La vida era tan preciosa. Era un don, no un derecho, y él aún poseía ese don.

Podía amar y ser amado. Enamorarse, hacer el amor, llenar a alguien de afecto… abrazos, besos, caricias tiernas. No había motivo para que no pudiera hacer que alguien se sintiera atesorada, importante, inolvidable. Ningún otro motivo salvo que no quería, que prefería sentir pena de sí mismo en vez de abrirse a otra persona.

—Porque, por la razón que sea, señor Mellark, aún sigue aquí con nosotros, aún está vivo. No le mire los dientes a un caballo regalado. Viva. Viva con plenitud, con inteligencia. Y si no es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, entonces hágalo por todos aquellos que no escaparon de la avalancha aquel día con usted —respiró hondo—. Hágalo por Clove. Por Finnick.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Clove y Finick. Le sorprendió que su enfermera inglesa conociera esos nombres, ya que eran Clove y Finick quienes lo obsesionaban. Y por muy diversos motivos.

Se movió inquieto en la cama. En ese momento le dolían las piernas. A veces el dolor era peor que en otras ocasiones, y esa noche era intenso. Nada conseguía que estuviera cómodo.

El accidente. Unas vacaciones invernales con amigos y familiares en los Alpes franceses.

Había estado en coma durante semanas después del accidente, y al salir de él, había permanecido inmovilizado otro par de semanas con el fin de darle a su columna vertebral la oportunidad de sanar. Le habían dicho que había sido afortunado de no sufrir una parálisis permanente, que había sido afortunado de sobrevivir a semejante accidente.

Pero para él, el horror continuó. Y no era porque echara en falta su vista, su fuerza. Era por Finick. Finick… no sólo su hermano mayor, sino su mejor amigo.

Y así como a los dos siempre les habían gustado los deportes extremos, Finick había sido la flecha recta, tan bueno como el sol, mientras Peeta había sido el chico malo y el rebelde.

Juntos habían sido imparables. Se habían divertido demasiado. No es que no hubieran trabajado… de hecho, habían trabajado con ahínco, pero se habían divertido incluso con más intensidad.

No podía recordar algún momento en que Finick y él no hubieran participado en alguna ridícula y atrevida aventura. Su padre, Stavros, había sido un deportista convencido, y su deslumbrante madre francesa no sólo había sido hermosa, en una ocasión también había representado a Francia en los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno. El deporte había sido la pasión de la familia.

Claro que había existido el peligro, pero su padre les había enseñado a leer las montañas, a estudiar las predicciones meteorológicas y a discutir las condiciones de la nieve con expertos en avalanchas. Habían combinado su amor por la aventura con un riesgo inteligente. Y así habían encarado la vida.

El dinero y las oportunidades jamás habían faltado.

Pero eso no los había protegido de la tragedia. No los hacía inmunes al dolor o la pérdida.

Finick era la razón por la que necesitaba tomar pastillas. Por la que no podía dormir.

¿Por qué no había salvado primero a su hermano? ¿Por qué había esperado?

Volvió a moverse, las piernas vivas y en llamas. Los médicos decían que eran sus nervios y tejidos curándose, pero el dolor era enloquecedor.

Tanteó la mesilla en busca de su medicina, pero no encontró nada. La enfermera debía de haberse llevado los analgésicos que siempre guardaba allí.

Si tan sólo pudiera dormir.

Si pudiera relajarse y desterrar el dolor. Pero no se relajaba y necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, que le quitara la mente del accidente y de lo que había sucedido aquel día en Le Meije.

Habían salido diez para el último recorrido. Llevaban esquiando toda la semana y era su penúltimo día. Las condiciones habían sido buenas, los guías de esquí habían dado el visto bueno y el helicóptero había despegado. Menos de dos horas más tarde, sólo habían sobrevivido tres del grupo.

Clove había vivido, pero no Finick.

Peeta había salvado a Clove en vez de a su hermano, y ésa era la decisión que lo atormentaba.

Y lo peor era que Clove jamás le había llegado a caer bien… ni siquiera la primera vez que la vio. Desde el principio le había parecido una chica superficial a la que le encantaba vivir para la escena social, y nada de lo que había dicho o hecho en los siguientes dos años lo había convencido de lo contrario. Desde luego, Finick nunca había visto ese lado de ella. Sólo había visto su belleza, su estilo y lo divertida que era.

Se puso boca abajo para buscar los frascos que tenía en los cajones. Nada.

Entonces recordó el que tenía entre los colchones y justo alargaba la mano para buscarlo cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y oyó el sonido del interruptor de la luz.

—Sigue despierto.

Era la querida enfermera en sus rondas nocturnas.

—¿Echa de menos la rutina del hospital? —despacio, se puso boca arriba y se incorporó hasta sentarse.

Katniss se acercó a la cama.

—Hace años que no trabajo en un hospital. Mi empresa se especializa en cuidados privados en el hogar.

Escuchó sus pisadas, tratando de imaginar su edad.

Había jugado a ese juego con todas sus enfermeras. Como no podía ver, creaba sus propias imágenes visuales. Y al escuchar la voz y las pisadas de Katniss Everdeen , comenzó a crearse un cuadro mental de ella.

¿Edad? Treinta y algo. Quizá próxima a los cuarenta.

¿Pelo castaño, pelirrojo, negro o rubio?

Se inclinó sobre la cama y sintió su calor al tiempo que captaba un destello de un ligero y fresco aroma… la misma fragancia viva y algo dulce que había percibido antes.

—¿No puede dormir? —preguntó.

La voz sonó tentadoramente cerca.

—Jamás duermo.

—¿Siente dolor?

—Mis piernas están en llamas.

—Necesita usarlas, ejercitarlas. Mejoraría la circulación y, con el tiempo, aliviaría casi todos los síntomas de dolor que experimenta ahora.

Para una mujer con unos modales tan bruscos, tenía una voz bonita. Cálida, dulce, evocadora.

—Suena tan segura de sí misma —la oyó moverse otra vez, percibiendo su proximidad.

—Es mi trabajo. Es lo que hago —repuso ella—. Dígame, señor Mellark, ¿qué hace usted… además de lanzarse por pendientes demasiado verticales?

—¿No aprueba el esquí extremo?

Katniss sintió que el pecho se le encogía. Esquí extremo. Saltar desde montañas. Esquivar avalanchas. Era ridículo tentar al destino de esa manera.

Con impaciencia, estiró las sábanas y el edredón en el pie de la cama.

—No apruebo arriesgar la vida por deporte —repuso—. No.

—Pero el deporte es ejercicio… ¿no es lo que me pide que haga?

Lo miró, sabiendo que volvía a provocarla. Estaba sin camisa, y su pecho era grande, sus hombros inmensos. Comprendió que para él no se trataba más que de un juego, como su amor por el deporte.

Quería algo que lo distrajera de encarar las consecuencias de su horrible accidente.

—Señor Mellark, hay muchos ejercicios que no ponen en riesgo la vida o la integridad física… o cuestan una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

—¿Es el deporte o el dinero a lo que le pone objeciones, enfermera?

—A ambas cosas —aseveró.

—Qué refrescante. Una inglesa con opinión para todo.

Quizá había podido atormentar a sus otras enfermeras, pero con ella no tendría éxito.

Tenía un trabajo que desempeñar y lo haría, luego regresaría a casa y la vida continuaría… con mucha más serenidad en cuanto Peeta Mellark estuviera fuera de ella.

—Sus almohadas —había creído que le había dejado claro que estaba a punto de inclinarse para acomodárselas, pero al extender los brazos, de pronto él levantó las manos y éstas se enredaron en su cabello.

Katniss retrocedió con rapidez, agitada. Había oído todos los rumores sobre la fama de playboy de Peeta, sabía que tenía reputación de seductor, pero la desconcertó que intentara eso con ella.

—Al no poder ver, no sabía que estaba ahí —expuso con frialdad, queriendo evitar cualquier alegación de conducta impropia.

—En el futuro, le pediré que se mueva antes de acomodarle la almohada o el cobertor.

—Sólo fue su pelo —dijo con suavidad—. Me rozó la cara. Simplemente, lo aparté.

—Mañana me cercioraré de llevarlo recogido.

—Su cabello es muy largo.

No quería entrar en el campo personal. Ya se sentía muy incómoda de haber vuelto a Grecia, y de estar tan aislada en Taygetos.

—Habría pensado que tenía el pelo corto y crespo —continuó él—. O en un moño. Suena como una mujer que lo lleva bien tirante y recogido.

Seguía tratando de aguijonearla.

—Me gustan los moños, sí. Son profesionales.

—Y usted es tan profesional —se burló.

Palideció y se puso rígida. Sintió un nudo helado en el estómago.

Su antiguo marido, otro playboy griego, la había hecho pasar por dos años de infierno antes de que quedaran final y legalmente separados, y había necesitado casi cinco años para recobrarse. Un playboy griego ya le había roto el corazón. Se negaba a dejar que otro hiciera lo mismo con su espíritu.

Irguió los hombros y alzó la cabeza.

—Como no hay nada más que requiera, señor Mellark, le diré buenas noches —y antes de que pudiera hablar, salió de la habitación y cerró con firmeza la puerta a su espalda.

Pero su control se quebró nada más salir al pasillo. Con rapidez, extendió una mano para apoyarse en la pared.

No podía quedarse ahí y dejar que la atormentara de esa manera.

Despreciaba a los griegos malcriados y consentidos… en particular a los magnates ricos con demasiado tiempo en las manos.

Después de su divorcio, había jurado que jamás regresaría a Grecia, pero ahí estaba, no sólo en Grecia, sino atrapada en la cumbre de una montaña, en un monasterio medieval con Peeta Mellark, un hombre tan rico y tan poderoso que hacía que los jeques árabes parecieran pobres.

Soltó el aliento contenido. Tampoco podía dejar que el día siguiente fuera una repetición. Ya empezaba a perder el control de Mellark y de la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Regresó a la habitación que le había asignado el jefe de personal y se dijo que al día siguiente le demostraría que ella estaba al mando.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

El dormitorio retenía el calor del día. Como los otros cuartos de la torre, el techo de escayola era alto y estaba decorado con frisos pintados.

Fue a abrir las ventanas y permitir la entrada de la brisa. Las tres ventanas en arco daban a los jardines, en ese momento bañados por la luna, y al valle de más allá.

Era de una belleza poco común. Pero también extremadamente peligroso. Peeta Mellark era un hombre acostumbrado a dominar su mundo. Necesitaba que trabajara con ella, que cooperara, o le destruiría el negocio y la reputación que tanto le habían costado ganar.

Fue al espejo de plata tallada y se recogió el pelo. Se miró con una mueca. Cuando se había cuidado más, cuando había tenido un estilo de vida lujoso, había sido de un rubio más claro, más parecido al champán, más suave, más bonito. Pero había dejado atrás todo eso. Ya no tenía ni un solo vestido de alta costura ni mansiones. El estilo de vida que había llevado había desaparecido.

Estaba olvidado.

Antes de darle súbitamente la espalda al espejo, captó el destello en sus ojos y reconoció que no estaba olvidado.

La medicina, ser enfermera, le proporcionaban una escapatoria, una estructura y una rutina, junto con una satisfactoria dosis de control. La medicina y la dirección de la empresa resultaban algo más predecible. Mucho más gobernable. Lo que rezaba que Peeta fuera al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, dispuesta a trabajar, pero incluso a las siete, el monasterio convertido en villa estaba a oscuras a excepción de unas pocas luces en la cocina.

Se puso una blusa celeste a juego con la falda, su idea de un uniforme de enfermera, antes de ir en busca del desayuno, lo que pareció sorprender a la cocinera.

Logró convencerla de que sólo necesitaba una taza de café y algo para picar. La mujer le sirvió un café griego y una tiropita, o pastel de queso, mientras Katniss hablaba con Marvel.

Se enteró de que Peeta por lo general dormía hasta tarde y tomaba el café en la cama, antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde pasaba cada día.

—¿Qué hace durante el día? —preguntó. Marvel titubeó, y al final se encogió de hombros—. ¿No hace nada? —conjeturó Katniss.

—Para él es difícil.

—Tengo entendido que al principio realizaba los ejercicios físicos. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Fue la cirugía ocular… el intento de reparar las retinas —suspiró, y la misma joven que le había servido café a Katniss el día anterior se acercó con una jarra recién hecha—. Hasta entonces había visto un poco… no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para distinguir la luz y las sombras, las formas… sin embargo, algo salió mal en las repetidas cirugías y ahora está como lo ve. Ciego.

Supo que perder el resto de la visión debió representar un golpe terrible.

—He leído en su historial que aún hay una leve posibilidad de que pudiera recuperar algo de visión con otro tratamiento. Comprendo que sería mínimo —Marvel volvió a encogerse de hombros—. ¿Por qué no lo prueba? —persistió.

—Creo… Tiene miedo. Es su última esperanza —agitó una mano—. Mientras postergue la cirugía, puede albergar la esperanza de que algún día vuelva a ver. Pero en cuanto pase por el quirófano, y si no funciona… —el anciano chasqueó los dedos—… entonces no le quedará ninguna esperanza.

Y Katniss podía entender eso.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas y llegaba el mediodía, su simpatía fue desvaneciéndose.

¿Qué clase de vida era ésa en la que se dormía todo el día?

Fue en busca de Marvel para interrogarlo acerca de los hábitos de sueño de su jefe.

—¿Es habitual que el Kirios Mellark duerma hasta tan tarde? —preguntó.

—No es tarde. No para él. Puede dormir hasta la una o las dos del mediodía.

—¿Las otras enfermeras se lo permitían? —inquirió con incredulidad.

Marvel se inclinó sobre la mesa grande para terminar de ordenar la correspondencia y los papeles allí apilados.

—Sus otras enfermeras no podían controlarlo. Es un hombre. Hace lo que le place.

—No. No cuando sus cuidados médicos cuestan miles y miles de libras esterlinas a la semana.

Terminada su tarea, Marvel se irguió.

—No se le dice a un hombre adulto lo que debe hacer.

—Sí se le dice. Si lo que hace es autodestructivo.

Marvel no respondió, y después de echarle un vistazo al alto reloj de la biblioteca, que le indicó que era la una menos cinco, Katniss se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de Peeta.

Lo que encontró en la mesilla explicaba el sueño largo y profundo.

Había tomado pastillas para dormir. No sabía cuántas ni cuándo, pero el frasco no había estado allí antes.

Ella se había llevado todas las medicinas de la biblioteca. Pero alguien, y sospechaba que se trataba de Marvel, estaba facilitando que Peeta fuera dependiente.

Pronunció su nombre para despertarlo. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo repitió.

—Señor Mellark, es más del mediodía… es hora de despertarse —nada. Se acercó más a la cama y dijo en voz alta—. Es más del mediodía, señor Mellark. Hora de levantarse. No puede dormir todo el día —era evidente que no tenía interés en levantarse. Carraspeó y prácticamente gritó—: Peeta Mellark… es hora de levantarse.

Peeta oyó a la mujer. Sonaba como si tuviera un megáfono. Pero no quería despertar.

Quería dormir.

Necesitaba seguir durmiendo, anhelaba el sueño profundo que hacía que todo fuera oscuro, silencioso y apacible.

Pero la voz no paraba. Se hizo más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Y al siguiente instante le apartaron el cobertor y la sábana, dejándolo al descubierto.

—Largo —gruñó.

—El mediodía ya ha pasado, señor Mellark. Es hora de levantarse. Su primera sesión de fisioterapia es en menos de una hora.

Y fue ahí cuando recordó que trataba con su séptima enfermera. Katniss Everdeen. Decidida a hacerle la vida desdichada.

Se puso boca abajo.

—No está autorizada a despertarme.

—Sí que lo estoy. No puede dormir todo el día.

—¿Por qué no? Estuve despierto casi toda la noche.

—Su primera sesión de fisioterapia va a comenzar pronto.

—Está loca.

—Loca no, ni siquiera enfadada. Sólo lista para hacer que reinicie su tratamiento, siguiendo un adecuado programa de ejercicios.

—No.

Ni se molestó en discutir. No tenía sentido.

—Marvel viene con el desayuno. Le dije que usted podría tomarlo en el comedor, como un hombre civilizado, pero insistió en servírselo en la cama.

—Buen hombre —musitó Peeta.

—Pero ésta es la última mañana en la que se le servirá en la cama. Usted no es un inválido ni un príncipe. Puede comer a una mesa como los demás —le acercó la silla de ruedas—. Aquí tiene la silla, por si la necesita, yo me quedaré unos momentos mientras recojo unas cosas.

Tomó el frasco de la mesilla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio. Allí abrió cajones y armarios antes de regresar a la habitación con otros dos frascos en la mano.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Peeta, sentándose y escuchándola abrir cajones en su cómoda.

—Buscar el resto de su alijo secreto.

—¿Alijo secreto de qué?

—Lo sabe perfectamente bien.

—Si lo supiera, no se lo preguntaría.

Encontró otro frasco de píldoras en la parte de atrás del primer cajón de la cómoda, oculto entre los cinturones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiene suficientes recetas y frascos como para llenar una farmacia?

Fue el turno de él de guardar silencio. Katniss no encontró nada más. Quizá ya había dado con todo. Al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él.

Ella se dirigió hacia los ventanales que daban a la piscina y a la fuente.

—Son mías —gritó él furioso.

—Ya no —replicó ella.

—No puedo dormir sin esas pastillas…

—Podría si se ejercitara con regularidad y tomara el aire fresco —pudo oír a su espalda a Peeta realizar el incómodo traslado de la cama a la silla.

—Parakalo —demandó—. Por favor. Aguarde un condenado minuto.

Lo hizo. Sólo porque era la primera vez que lo oía emplear la palabra por favor. Con torpeza, logró atravesar los ventanales y avanzar por el suelo de piedra clara.

—He esperado —dijo, reanudando la marcha—, pero no pienso devolvérselas. Son veneno. Absolutamente tóxicas para usted.

Peeta recortaba la distancia; al llegar ella a la fuente, abrió los frascos y se volvió hacia él.

Tenía el pelo negro revuelto y la cicatriz en la mejilla era como una pintura de una tribu antigua. Bien podría haber sido un guerrero griego.

—Todo lo que se mete en el cuerpo —trató de calmar su corazón y la desagradable sensación de que volvía a perder el control— y todo lo que le hace a su cuerpo es mi responsabilidad.

Entonces vació los frascos en la fuente y el sonido de las píldoras al tocar el agua bastó para captar la atención de Peeta.

—Lo ha hecho —dijo él.

—Lo he hecho —corroboró ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Declaro la guerra, entonces —exhibió una sonrisa lóbrega—. La guerra. Contra su empresa y contra usted. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto, señorita Everdeen, lamentará profundamente haber venido aquí.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba.

Era una amenaza. No una simple amenaza, sino una destinada a ponerla de rodillas.

No era un ratoncillo de iglesia o una campesina que podía dejarse intimidar. Había salido de una familia tan poderosa como la familia Mellark.

—¿Se supone que debo tener miedo, señor Mellark? —preguntó, cerrando los frascos y guardándoselos en los bolsillos—. Debe comprender que no es un adversario muy amenazador —haciendo acopio de todo su valor, continuó con frialdad—. Apenas puede caminar y no puede ver, y depende de todos para cuidar de usted. De verdad, ¿por qué debería estar asustada? ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede hacer? ¿Insultarme?

Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—No sé si admirar su valor o apiadarme de su ingenuidad.

Suspiró para sus adentros y pensó que no habían empezado bien. Todo con él era una batalla.

—¿Apiadarse? —se mofó—. No sienta pena por mí. Es usted quien no ha trabajado en un año. Es usted quien necesita que otros lleven sus asuntos personales y profesionales.

—Se toma demasiadas libertades.

—No son libertades; son verdades. Si fuera la mitad de hombre que sus amigos dicen que es, no seguiría escondido lamiéndose las heridas.

—¿Lamiéndome las heridas? —repitió despacio.

—Sé que ocho personas murieron aquel día en Francia y sé que una de ellas era su hermano. Sé que trató de rescatarlo y sé que resultó herido al volver por él. Pero no lo recuperará matándose… —calló cuando él alargó la mano y le aferró la muñeca. Intentó soltarse, pero él no lo permitió—. Ningún contacto personal, señor Mellark —dijo con firmeza—. Existen pautas estrictas para la relación paciente-enfermera.

Él rió, como si acabara de hacer una broma. Pero también la soltó.

—No creo que su tan profesional Calista recibiera ese memorando.

Bajó la vista a su muñeca, que de pronto le ardía, y no vio ninguna marca. Pero se frotó la piel con gesto nervioso.

—No es un memorando. Es un patrón ético. Toda enfermera sabe que hay líneas que no se pueden cruzar. Aquí no existen las zonas grises. Es muy blanco y negro.

—Quizá quiera explicárselo a Calista, porque ella me suplicó que le hiciera el amor. Pero también me pidió dinero… algo confuso para un paciente, se lo aseguro.

Katniss se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que le pidió dinero?

—¿Es que en el Reino Unido no existen los chantajes?

—Intenta trasladar las responsabilidades y la culpa —miró alrededor con rapidez, conteniendo el pánico. Porque si Calista había tratado de chantajear a Peeta Mellark… mal, muy mal. Era tan malo que ni siquiera pudo acabar el pensamiento.

Con expresión velada, él se encogió de hombros y apoyó las manos en los rebordes de las ruedas de la silla.

—Pero como usted dice, sólo tenía veintitrés años… era muy joven. Quizá no comprendió que no era ético seducir a un paciente y luego exigirle dinero para mantener la boca cerrada —hizo una pausa—. Quizá no se dio cuenta de que chantajearme mientras trabajaba para First Class Rehab significaba que First Class Rehab sería responsable de las consecuencias.

A Katniss se le aflojaron las piernas. El año anterior se había enfrentado a un montón de problemas y había arreglado todo, desde un presupuesto exiguo hasta elevados gastos de viaje, pero no había visto llegar eso.

—Y usted es First Class Rehab, ¿verdad, señorita Hatchet? ¿Es su empresa?

No pudo hablar. Se le resecó la boca. El corazón le latió con fuerza. De pronto tuvo mucho miedo de emitir algún sonido.

—He investigado un poco, señorita Hatchet.

—Calista se marchó hace meses —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto conmigo entonces? ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para decírmelo?

Él bajó los párpado, ocultando sus ojos intensamente azules.

—Decidí esperar y comprobar si el nivel de cuidados mejoraba. No fue así…

—¡Usted se negó a cooperar! —exclamó, alzando la voz.

—Tengo treinta y seis años, he viajado por el mundo, dirijo una corporación internacional y no estoy acostumbrado a depender de nadie… mucho menos de mujeres jóvenes. Además, acababa de perder a mi hermano, a cuatro de mis mejores amigos, a un primo, a su novia y a la mejor amiga de ésta —la voz le vibró de furia—. Era mucho que asimilar.

—Razón por la que tratábamos de ayudarlo…

—¿Enviándome a una antigua bailarina exótica de veintitrés años?

—No lo era.

—Lo era. También había posado en topless en numerosas revistas… no es que alguna vez las viera; simplemente, alardeó de ello y de cómo a los hombres les encantaban sus pechos. Eran naturales.

Katniss temblaba.

—Señor Mellark… —suplicó.

Pero él no paró.

—¿Dice que usted contrata y prepara personalmente a cada enfermera? ¿Dice que usted lleva a cabo todos los informes y las entrevistas?

—Al principio, sí, yo lo hacía todo. Y sigo entrevistando a todas las aspirantes del Reino Unido.

—Pero ya no lo hace. Ya no realiza las comprobaciones en persona, ¿verdad?

La tensión la recorrió.

—No.

—La publicidad de su agencia dice que sí.

Katniss se mordió el labio, sintiéndose atrapada, arrinconada. Jamás había trabajado más duramente que el año anterior. Nunca había logrado tanto ni librado tantas batallas.

—Hemos crecido mucho en el último año. Duplicado nuestro tamaño. Yo he tenido que…

—¿Quién está llena de excusas ahora?

Se ruborizó. Supuso que se lo merecía.

—Tengo oficinas en siete ciudades, incluida Atenas, y empleo a cientos de mujeres por toda Europa. Avalaría a casi todas.

—¿A casi? —se mofó—. Hasta ahí llega el servicio de primera de First Class Rehab. Ya lo veremos cuando termine de proporcionarme los cuidados esmerados que tan desesperadamente necesito —sonrió—. Y merezco.

Ella cruzó los brazos, aturdida y más que algo temerosa.

—¿Significa eso que esta tarde trabajará conmigo en su terapia física? —preguntó.

—No, significa que usted trabajará conmigo —comenzó a avanzar, regresando a las habitaciones de la torre—. Imagino que es la una, lo que indica que el almuerzo se servirá en una hora. Nos reuniremos para comer y entonces podremos discutir lo que pienso sobre la terapia.

Katniss pasó la hora siguiente en un estado de conmoción.

Ella le había dicho a Calista que volara a Londres para la entrevista final. Había sido un vuelo con todos los gastos pagados y la joven la había impresionado de inmediato como una enfermera cálida, enérgica y dedicada. Una auténtica profesional. Era imposible que fuera o que alguna vez hubiera sido una bailarina exótica. Ni una modelo topless. Imposible.

Además, a Calista ni se le pasaría por la cabeza seducir a un hombre como Peeta Mellark. Era una buena chica griega, una mujer joven con sólidos valores familiares.

Y no mucho dinero.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, sin querer creer en lo peor. «Pues no lo hagas».

Mientras atravesaba la casa en dirección a su dormitorio para refrescarse, una voz leve le susurró en la cabeza: «¿No fue por eso por lo que tú te casaste con un hombre como Gloss? ¿Porque sólo querías creer lo mejor en él?»

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, regresó a la terraza donde el día anterior había tomado un almuerzo tardío a la sombra. Descubrió que Peeta ya estaba allí disfrutando de un café.

Al oír sus pisadas, él alzó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Ella contuvo el aliento

Se había afeitado. Llevaba el tupido pelo negro peinado y al mirarla, el azul de sus ojos le resultó muy intenso. Quizá más por la falta de visión, ya que debía concentrarse, escuchar de verdad.

Las facciones masculinas le produjeron un escalofrío de percepción, algo que la desconcertó, ya que casi todo en ese hombre la desnivelaba. Durante un momento, experimentó lo que Calista debió de sentir al verse enfrentada a un hombre así.

—Hola —dijo, sentándose con timidez—. Tiene buen aspecto —añadió con voz extrañamente ronca.

—Un buen afeitado ayuda mucho.

Extendió la servilleta por su regazo y pensó que no era solo eso. Era la expresión alerta, la sensación de que estaba allí, mental, físicamente, y prestando atención.

—Lamento mucho los problemas de comunicación —dijo, anhelando empezar de nuevo, arrancar con mejor pie—. Entiendo que esté muy frustrado y quiero que sepa que es mi intención hacer que todo sea mejor…

—Lo sé —interrumpió con suavidad.

—¿Sí?

—Tiene miedo de que destruya su empresa —enarcó una ceja—. Y sería fácil hacerlo. En un mes desaparecería.

Aunque no se veía ni una nube en el cielo, fue como si todo se oscureciera.

—Señor Mellark…

—Viendo que vamos a trabajar de forma estrecha, ¿no es hora de que nos tratemos de tú y nos llamemos por nuestros nombres de pila? —sugirió él.

Lo miró con suspicacia. En ese momento le recordó a un animal salvaje… peligroso e impredecible.

—Eso podría ser difícil.

—¿Por qué?

Se preguntó si debería ser sincera, si sería el momento de halagarlo, de ganárselo con cumplidos no sinceros, pero se opuso. Siempre había sido franca.

—El nombre Peeta no encaja con usted. Implica parecido con Cristo, y usted dista mucho de algo así.

En vez de enfadarse, él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—En una ocasión, mi madre dijo que nos había dado a los dos los nombres equivocados. Mi hermano mayor, Andreas, debería haber llevado mi nombre, y consideraba que yo habría estado mejor con el suyo. Andreas en griego significa…

—Fuerte —concluyó por él—. Masculino. Valeroso.

Peeta alzó la cabeza como si pudiera verla.

—He notado que dominas el griego —comentó—. Es algo inusual teniendo en cuenta tu entorno.

Él no conocía su entorno. No conocía nada sobre ella. Pero ése no era el momento de corregirlo. En un esfuerzo por entablar la paz, estaba dispuesta a mostrarse conciliadora.

—¿Así que usted es el fuerte y su hermano era el santo?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Él está muerto y yo vivo.

—Antes dijo que estaba dispuesto a comenzar su terapia física, ¿pero quiere controlar su programa de rehabilitación?

Peeta asintió.

—Así es. Estás aquí para ayudarme a lograr mis objetivos.

—Estupendo. Anhelo ayudarlo a lograrlos —cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos en el regazo—. Bien, ¿qué quiere que haga?

—Lo que sea necesario hacer.

—Eso resulta vago —dijo después de un momento de asombro.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No seré vago. Mantendré el completo control. Te diré a qué hora empezaremos el día, a qué hora lo acabaremos y lo que haremos entremedias.

—¿Y los ejercicios? Los estiramientos, los alargamientos…

—Yo me ocuparé de eso.

¿Iba a trazar su propio tratamiento? La cabeza le dio vueltas. No podía pensar con mucha claridad. Todo era demasiado ridículo. Por fortuna, al final regresó la lógica.

—Señor Mellark, puede que sea un ejecutivo excelente, pero eso no significa que conozca los fundamentos de la fisioterapia…

—Enfermera Everdeen, no he caminado porque no he querido caminar. Es así de simple.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí.

Santo cielo, era arrogante… y extremadamente seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y ahora quiere caminar?

—Sí.

Se reclinó en la silla y lo miró. Peeta cambiaba ante sus ojos. Se metamorfoseaba.

Marvel y el ama de llaves aparecieron con el almuerzo, pero él no les prestó atención.

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que tenía que avanzar, y tenías toda la razón. Es hora de avanzar y de volver a ponerme de pie.

Observó la diversidad de platos pequeños que pusieron ante ellos. Desde crema de berenjenas hasta yogur natural, pepinos y ajo. También platos calientes de keftedhes, dolmadhes y tsiros. Y todo tenía un olor asombroso.

—¿Y cuándo pretende empezar su… programa? —preguntó.

—Hoy. Inmediatamente después de la comida —se quedó quieto mientras Marvel movía los platos a su alrededor. Cuando los dos empleados se marcharon, Peeta continuó—: Quiero caminar pronto. Necesito estar caminando dentro de una semana si quiero ir a Atenas en un mes.

—¿Caminar la semana próxima? —se atragantó, incapaz de asimilarlo todo. No podía creer el cambio experimentado. Todo era diferente, en particular él. Incluso parecía más grande, más alto. Más imponente.

—Una semana —insistió.

—Peeta, está bien tener objetivos. Pero, por favor, sea realista. Es muy improbable que pueda caminar sin ayuda en las próximas dos semanas, pero con un trabajo duro, tal vez pueda lograr distancias cortas con el andador…

—Si voy a Atenas, no puede haber ningún andador.

—Pero…

—Es cuestión de cultura y respeto. Tú no eres griega; no entiendes…

—Sí entiendo. Por eso estoy aquí. Pero dese tiempo para alcanzar sus objetivos. Dos o tres meses es mucho más realista.

Él empujó la silla para apartarse un poco de la mesa.

—¡Suficiente!

Despacio, apoyó un pie en el suelo, y luego el otro, y entonces, adelantándose, puso las manos sobre la mesa. Durante un momento, pareció como si no pasara nada, y después, poco a poco, comenzó a elevarse, utilizando los tríceps, los bíceps y los hombros.

Palideció y le aparecieron unas gotas de sudor en la frente. Continuó empujando hasta encontrarse completamente erguido.

En cuanto lo consiguió, echó la cabeza atrás en un acto casi primitivo de conquista.

—Ya —soltó.

Le había demostrado que se equivocaba.

Y le había costado, eso podía verlo en la tensión de sus facciones.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con respeto renovado. Lo que había hecho no era fácil. Pero había tenido éxito. Se había puesto de pie por sí solo.

Y lo había hecho como un acto de protesta y desafío.

—Es un comienzo —comentó, ocultando su asombro. No era un hombre simple, sino una fuerza a la que había que tener en cuenta—. Es impresionante. Pero sabe que va a ser más arduo a partir de aquí.

Peeta movió su peso, se estabilizó y apartó una mano de la mesa, pareciendo todavía más alto.

—Bien —dijo con emoción—. Estoy preparado.

Sin permitir que nadie lo ayudara, volvió a sentarse y Katniss lo admiró, y supo que como se entregara a toda la terapia de esa manera, no tardaría en estar extenuado, frustrado y posiblemente más lesionado.

Necesitaba desarrollar su fuerza de manera gradual, con un enfoque sistemático y científico.

Pero Peeta tenía un plan distinto… que le perfiló después del almuerzo.

Le expuso que ponerse de pie, caminar, era una simple cuestión de la mente sobre la materia, y el trabajo de ella no era aportar obstáculos, ni siquiera ofrecerle consejo. Su trabajo era estar ahí cuando él quisiera algo, eso era todo.

—¿Soy una criada? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su indignación. ¿Después de cuatro años de hacer enfermería y dos más sacando un máster en dirección de empresas?—. Podría contratar a cualquiera para que viniera a hacer de criada. Yo tengo un poco más de conocimientos y resulto algo cara…

—Lo sé —cortó con tono sombrío—. Tu agencia facturó una cantidad exorbitante por mi cuidado… para lo que me sirvió.

—Usted eligió no mejorar.

—Los métodos de tu agencia eran inútiles.

—Protesto.

—Protesta todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia la verdad. Bajo el cuidado de tu agencia, no sólo no me recobré, sino que fui acosado y chantajeado. Resumiendo, no sólo te aprovechaste del sistema, y de mí, para obtener cientos y miles de euros, sino que también te atreviste a presentarte aquí, sin ser invitada ni bienvenida, para forzarme tu presencia.

Indignada, se puso de pie.

—Me marcharé, entonces. Olvidemos esto… finjamos que jamás aconteció…

—¿Y qué me dices de los médicos, enfermera? ¿Todos esos especialistas que insistieron en que vinieras aquí o yo me trasladara a Atenas? ¿Era verdad u otra de tus mentiras?

—¿Mentiras?

—Sé por qué estás aquí…

—¡Para que mejore!

—Tienes exactamente diez segundos para darme el nombre completo y el número de contacto de la persona responsable ahora de pagar mis facturas médicas o en una hora comenzaré a desmantelar tu empresa. Sólo hará falta una llamada a mi oficina en Atenas y tu vida, tal como la conoces ahora, cambiará para siempre.

—Peeta…

—Nueve segundos.

—Pee…

—Ocho.

—Prometí.

—Siete.

—Un trato es…

—Seis.

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos.

—Es porque le importas. Es porque te ama…

—Cuatro.

—Te quiere de vuelta. En casa. Cerca de ella.

—Dos.

—Por favor.

—Uno.

—Clove —se llevó un puño al pecho—. Clove me contrató. Está desesperada. Sólo te quiere de vuelta en casa.


End file.
